


Peter 2

by longnationalnightmare



Series: chaser, shot [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, IT Stands for Intergenerational Trauma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longnationalnightmare/pseuds/longnationalnightmare
Summary: sometimes i feel like there's someone in my head / sometimes i feel like he wants me dead
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Violent Self-loathing
Series: chaser, shot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Peter 2

**Author's Note:**

> second verse same as the first, little bit louder, lot bit worse

**Author's Note:**

> i made 'peter 1' bc i thought it would be pretty funny and then i was like "oh haha i know another song where someone's agg self-loathing manifests in furiously yelling at a peter who is Themself....that's funny. i should make a vid set to that song too." and then making this vid? was much harder than making the other vid, and also this vid? is not funny


End file.
